Life of Faith
by Fido123a
Summary: A chance encounter in her childhood changes Sakura forever...(rating subject to possible change).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys... I've actually been working on this one for a while. Started when I heard that Jashinism was an actual religion and was very different than portrayed (in fact, some of the followers hate and refuse to watch Naruto for this). It's small and mostly orally based so I couldn't find much. What did find however seemed like it'd be interesting if Hidan was more oriented in that direction.**

 **Warning: This beginning gets kinda dark.**

 **\- As with every religion there are different interpretations and beliefs. I just took what would make an interesting story, fit in the universe, and could still represent the largely unknown side of this religious view.**

 **-LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN MY CONTUSION OF THIS OR INTERESTED IN ADOPTING (or writing your own version).**

 **\- Unrelated but: I've created a Facebook page for those interested in my work. There's a link in my bio.**

 **::::-::::**

The four year old held her ears tightly hoping to drown out the screaming, knees tucked into her chest as she tried to remain as quiet as possible. Lying as still as she could on her side in the clothes trunk her daddy hid her in, all she could do was listen to the going ons outside... unless she wanted to die with them. Her name was Sakura Haruno and the merchant convoy her family was with was currently being attacked by a particularly ruthless group of bandits (or so she thought).

Her parents were reservist nin of Konoha, her dad taking up trade as a merchant. Kizashi Haruno was his name and he used to be a close friend of the late Fourth Hokage. The man frequently said Kizashi could've been in the hat if he had applied himself. Mebuki was her mom, having a reputation as scarily good improvised weapons user. That infamous frying pan technique? Entirely her invention.

Kizashi didn't push himself because outshining his fellows didn't appeal to an empathetic person like him. His academy class remembered him as the guy who helped their dead last reach a passing grade. Mebuki simply lost interest when the complicated politics made themselves known. Overall, they were nice people who stuck to their morals.

Too bad they wouldn't be anything more than distant memories to their daughter.

As soon as the attack started they immediately went for their weapons. The surprise allowed them to take down the first few bandits quickly and easily. After the initial shock wore off, however, the couple noticed one thing. These guys were too skilled and well versed in ninja arts to be simple bandits.

When he arrived, all he saw was wasted death and pain. The faith said he couldn't let that slide, it was their golden rule. His judgement was further enforced by the two who were fighting in defense of something precious to them.

Five years after his first death, he finally knew what Jashin chose him for. Hidan found clarity in being the reaper of sin. Granted an understanding of dying, he was the only one he knew who could deliver punishment to the heathens who killed without understanding death. What he witnessed cemented his faith and showed him what he was chosen for. He quickly brought up his rosary and prayed for both permission and forgiveness for his next actions.

The missing nin disguised as bandits noticed something as the battle continued (other than the fact that these two seemingly unremarkable people could hold off two Jonin and 6 Chunin level ninja). The couple focused their efforts on protecting a certain trunk. Switching tactics, the two Jonin level nin focused their attacks on the trunk. Their teams, however, slowly slipped away from the fight.

The parents realized the plan too late. It was a slight of hand play, misdirection at its finest. You're so focused on the right hand, you don't realize that the left is holding the knife. So, the two powerhouses focused their attention on direct attacks against the trunk, affording their teams to slip behind them unnoticed.

When they realized their mistake, they quickly neutralized the threat to their daughter...at the cost of their own lives.

The rogues left turned their attention to the presumably valuable cargo.

Only to see a grey haired Male in his late teens or early twenties standing between them and it. In one hand was a large red scythe (three blades pointing down) held perpendicular to them in an outstretched arm. In the other was a rosary with a weird symbol held up to his mouth with his eyes closed. He was clearly in prayer.

"Who are you?!"

His eyes opened and he answered cryptically. Eyes burning with a sort of righteous fury.

"'If one does not understand pain, then one has no right to inflict it elsewhere'... This is the unbreakable rule. It's violation means you submit yourselves to my divine judgment."

Two of them charged the newcomer and hit him with wounds certain to be fatal. Except they clearly weren't when he spoke again.

"Lord Jashin has deemed you as heathens, and given permission to deliver his wrath."

The next thing little Sakura heard could only have been called wholesale slaughter, then things went quiet. When the trunk opened she tried to bury herself deeper.

"Hey, hey little one, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. The bad men are gone."

His gentle voice probably played a part in her decision to trust him. She turned to her savior and let him pull her out and set her on the ground. That's when she saw them, her parents bodies. The crying was heartbreaking but Hidan knew he had let her get it out. After a few minutes she started calming down and he decided it was okay to talk with her.

Despite now knowing his primary role as a deliverer of divine punishment, he still held the title of a Chosen. As such, he still held the responsibility of spreading Jashin's message.

He knelt beside her and put his hand gently on her back. She instantly turned to him.

"Little one, I know you miss them. I know it hurts... but you shouldn't mourn them. Instead, be happy they lived and have been granted the final gift..."

Sakura may have been a smart girl (and getting the basic idea), but was still just four years old. Hidan understood this and was pretty much giving the abridged version.

"... You know, death isn't the bad thing you think it is. It's actually a gift, and without it the world wouldn't work. Lord Jashin gave it to us to help us."

Seeing that he was starting to lose her, he decided to end it there for now.

"Tell you what, how about you come with me and I'll teach you all about it."

He stood and offered his hand. Hesitant at first, she eventually nodded and took the strange man's hand.

And the world changed for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **So..I typed thisup quickly on a third party app on a secondhand phone ...so yeah.. Sorry.**

 **::::-::::**

Hidan was pacing back and forth. Being nervous wasn't what he did...but how's you feel if your student was about to commit to a lifelong faith?

when she brought back the rabbits for their dinner he immediately got on her case.

"Did you offer the sacrifices to Lord Jashin?"

She nodded.

"Okay. .. Before you eat, you know what day it is?"

It took her a few minutes but then she realized. It was her 10th birthday.

"That's right, the day you fully commit to the faith...of your own accord. "

Sakura immediately got into student mode. Crosslegg and everything. Hidan began his final lesson (more of a test).

"Now tell me the four tenants and what they mean."

Sakura looked surprised before she cleared her throat and did as asked.

"1. Offer those killed as a sacrifice to Lord Jashin Death is a part of everyday life, as is violence. To feed one's family, a cow (or any livestock) must be killed, to protect one's homeland, countless deaths ensue, even to build one's house, a tree must fall and space be cleared. It is an inevitable cycle. To allow the injured to fall into a slow death is no better than the one who has shed the blood of many innocent infants. Instead of mourning over a death, offer the death to Lord Jashin as a way of thanks for the life that was lost. All life is to be respected equally. Life is a precious thing don't waste is away selfishly."

a nod was all she received.

"2. Do not be fooled for human made pleasures Selfish indulgences can lead to the harm of not only yourself, but others as life you may suffer the pains of temptation, do not give in to the temptations, the pleasures of self accomplishment are far more rewarding. Act not like the drunken fool, but the friend that assists in his time of need."

Another nod.

"3. The children born by those of the faith, shall be raised in the faith The seal thou has made with the Lord bears upon not only thyself, but also those that will come after ye."

Yet another nod ... now she was getting frustrated.

"4. Once you have joined the faith, the responsibility bears upon you for life The mark bears upon thy soul for existence. It cannot simply be washed away, or disappear as a bruise would. Thou is bound by the covenant which cannot be broken. Honor the covenant thou has made less consequences shall be foretold."

Hidan stopped pacing and closed the little notebook he had. The lookhw gave was serious.

"Good academic knowledge. .. Tell me what they mean to you. .. Personally. "

It took a while. She started and stopped several times. She finally got her bearings.

"Tenant 1: Death is just as precious as life. Life needs death just like death needs life. Death is a gift that helps the world work...just like life. They are equals and must be respected as such."

"tenant 2: To give into self indulgence is to cause pain to others. Don't waste pain. "

"Tenant 3: Those born into it shall be raised by it."

"Tenant 4: This faith requires commitment. No half measures. Either you're in or out. "

Hidan snapped the notebook shut and looked ecstatic. ..

"Excellent! Now it's time for you to commit to lord Jashin."

With that statement Sakura pulled out some paper and a Kunai.

"If you're absolute in your faith, draw the symbol in your blood...explain what each part means."

She did as told.

the horizontal line first.

"pain"

the downward line from the right next.

"death"

the leftside line to finish the triangle.

"life".

then the circle

"world."

Hidan nodded then pointed to the center.

"Now what do the spaces mean?'

She started as she began. The space above pain.

"Mind"

The space to the right.

"Body."

Then to the left.

"Soul."

then she pointed to the center.

"self."

The Grey haired man laughed aloud for a while... when he finally calmed down then he said something that would change the world.

"You've got it. Now burn the paper and accept the mark upon your soul."

Sakura nodded and did as told


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **How's I going people?! I know this chapter is short... I wanted to update as quickly as possible while maintaining the integrity of the Jashinism faith.. Not sure if I successfully did that. I think I failed... Oh well**

 **::::-::::**

They were walking through the woods. Life for them was minimalist, according to the faith. Take no more than needed, don't cause needless suffering. Surprisingly, Sakura was completely happy with this life. She had everything she needs. Everything is in harmony.

However, everything changed one day. Her gaurd went stiff. Then he asked very specific questions.

"Sakura, what is the unbreakable rule of jashin?"

She was put off by the seriousness in his voice.

"If one doesn't understand pain, then one has no right to inflict it elsewhere."

Hidan drew his scythe.. All blades on guard.

"What are the major misunderstandings people have about our faith?"

Sakura noticed his alertness. Someone must be close...someone hostile.

"They believe we worship death. This is incorrect. We treat life and death as equals. Death needs life just like Life needs Death."

Hidan started stalking like a hunter.

"They believe we are violent. With the exception of the chosen, we can't harm anyone else. Only The chosen can deliver divine judgment. The rest of us... We are pacifist."

"Good. I believe we are being targeted."

This was surprising. Who would target them? People of a misunderstood peaceful faith. Then she remembered the things people thought about their religious views.

"I'll buy you time to get out of here."

"Hidan, no! I need you."

He smirked.

"I've taught you everything about the faith I can. You can live without me. You know how to live with righteousness."

She knew what he meant, she didn't need him anymore. She couldn't accept that. He had been her father figure for most of her life. He knew that she'd have a hard time with the separation. Most disciples did. They couldn't imagine life without their teachers. It was a hard but necessary separation. The students must eventually learn to live virtuosly on their own.

That's when the ninja attacked. They had heard of a rogue nin traveling through the area and decided to intervene. What they didn't know was that it was just two religious people just trying to live their lives.

Hidan did as he said he would and fought them off in order to buy his student some time to escape. He knew she wouldn't even fight to defend herself, the faith prevented it. Only he (as a chosen) could harm others. In this instance it wasn't just the fact that he had died once before but, he was also fighting for his student. A girl he had saved from a horrible fate. A girl he raised and taught himself. Someone precious to him.

He had been able to hold them off for a while but then, the ninja deployed paper bombs.

Sakura tried to run toward her teacher but was intercepted buy a nin. He whispered in her ear.

"You're safe now. You're safe."

She didn't believe it for a second.

Once they got back to the village, she was almost immediately put into an orphanage. She tried to live her life as Hidan had taught her. Never taking more than she needed. Always offering prayer to Lord Jashin for her fortune. There was one thing, however, she couldn't ignore... The bullying of one of her fellow orphanans. A blonde haired boy who did nothing wrong. She learned his name was Naruto. The matron turned a blind eye to his circumstances. Sakura hated the suffering he went through with a passion. There was no reason for the pain these kids put the boy through. None of them understood the pain, so they had no right to put him through it. It was such a blatant violation of the faith that she couldn't stand it.

She had made it known to the others that she was protecting him. This cost her social status but she didn't care. Lord Jashin said that pain and suffering was a precious gift and to not waste it so she wouldn't let them be squandered. After a while they became friends. They were sitting together when Naruto decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

"U-um... Sakura Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

That gave her pause for a brief moment before she replied easily.

"Because people cause you needless suffering. Lord Jashin says that that is unforgivable."

He didn't really get it but chose to accept anyway.


End file.
